fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Jeong Jeongs leerling: Verzoek (2) (v1.0)
Jeong Jeongs leerling is een fanon gebaseerd op de serie Avatar: de Legende van Aang. In de fanon worden enkele personages uit de serie gebruikt, waaronder Jeong Jeong, Zhao en Chey. De fanon speelt zich af in de periode dat Team Avatar Jeong Jeong ontmoet tot het punt waar Vuurheer Ozai verslagen wordt en Zuko de troon bestijgt. 'Wat vooraf ging:' Nadat Team Avatar ontsnapt is voor admiraal Zhao, heeft Zhao zijn pijlen tijdelijk gericht op zijn ouder leraar in vuursturen die Team Avatar geholpen heeft: Jeong Jeong. Ternauwernood wist Jeong Jeong tijdelijk te ontsnappen aan Zhao en zijn soldaten. Zoekend naar onderdak probeert Jeong Jeong zijn leerling Chey te vinden, maar als hij denkt Chey gevonden te hebben, blijkt dit een valstrik van Zhao te zijn. Ditmaal kan de vuurmeester niet ontsnappen en komt hij voor het vuurpeleton te staan. Alles lijkt verloren tot een klein meisje tevoorschijn komt en Jeong Jeong redt van Zhao en de soldaten. 'Aflevering 5: Het Theemeisje' Met wat hulp van het meisje klom Jeong Jeong op de kant. Ze waren onder de waterval doorgezwommen, een grot in. Die grot bleek een holle ruimte te hebben met een constante luchttoevoer, maar er was geen licht noch warmte. Er werd een licht ontstoken. Het schijnsel van de lamp weergaf de griezelige, vochtige ruimte en tekende enge schaduwen op de muren. Jeong Jeong stond moeizaam op. 'Waar zijn we?' vroeg hij. 'In een grot die je alleen kan bereiken als je onder de waterval doorzwemt en de weg door de grotten weet te vinden. We zijn hier veilig, heer,' zei het meisje met haar lichte, kinderlijke stem. Jeong Jeong klappertande. Hij was doorweekt met ijskoud water. Zijn vuursturen werd door de kou geblokkeerd. 'Ik zal een vuur maken en thee zetten. Lust u ginsengthee, heer?' zei het meisje. Zonder op antwoord te wachten, liep ze met de lamp weg. Jeong Jeong spoedde zich achter haar aan, bang om in het donker te verdwalen. In een hoekje bleek droog brandhout te liggen samen met wat andere spulletjes. Het meisje viste er een theepot tussenuit en stapelde de droge takjes op elkaar om er een vuurtje van te maken. 'Je bent een vuurstuurder,' zei Jeong Jeong enigszins verbaasd toen het meisje een paar vonken van haar vingers liet schieten, maar het was niet genoeg om het hout te laten ontbranden. 'Ik ben nog niet zo goed,' zei ze bescheiden. 'Ik kan alleen thee zetten en een vuurtje maken.' De kou speelde ook haar parten. Ze blies in haar handen en kreeg het toen voor elkaar om het hout aan te steken. Daarna zette ze de thee op. Zwijgend dronken ze hun thee op. Vanonder zijn wimpers bekeek Jeong Jeong het meisje. Ze was tenger en slank met een egale huid, gebruind door de zon. Haar haren waren gitzwart en ze had sproeten op haar wangen. Haar ogen waren dieporanje en ze had twee kleine kuiltjes in haar wangen. Wie was ze en wat deed ze hier? Jeong Jeong boog zich naar de theepot toe om zichzelf nog een keer in te schenken, maar kromp toen in elkaar van de pijn. 'Heer, u ziet bleek. Misschien kunt u beter even gaan liggen,' zei het theemeisje. Jeong Jeong knikte overmand door pijn. Het meisje bracht hem naar een plek waar zakken met wol lagen. Jeong Jeong ging op de zakken liggen, kreeg een warme deken van het meisje en sloot zijn ogen om de pijn buiten te sluiten. 'Aflevering 6: De Boomhut' Al snel was er geen eten meer in de grot. Noodgedwongen moesten het meisje en Jeong Jeong hun schuilplaats verlaten en naar buiten gaan op zoek naar eten. Na een verschrikkelijke zwempartij waarbij Jeong Jeong dacht dat hij zou stikken, bereikten ze uiteindelijk de oppervlakte en vulden hun longen met lucht. 'Ik heb een boomhut hier niet ver vandaan,' zei het meisje opgewekt en ze liet de zonnestralen haar huid verwarmen en haar wereld kleuren. Jeong Jeong zuchtte pijnlijk. Die explosie had hem een flinkte tik toegebracht. Steunend op een stok volgde hij het meisje. Ze leek nog steeds eerder te dansen dan gewoon te lopen. Even later hadden ze de boomhut bereikt. Vermoeid ging Jeong Jeong op de houten planken liggen. 'Ik zal thee zetten,' beloofde het meisje. Jeong Jeong schoot overeind en kreeg daardoor een hevige steek in zijn zij. 'Nee! De rook zal ons verraden,' zei Jeong Jeong beslist. Het meisje keek hem met een scheef oog aan. 'Wie had het over rook?' zei ze bijna neerbuigend, maar toen lachte ze weer. Ze pakte twee kommentjes, vulden die met water en kruiden en verwarmde ze met vuursturen. Er was geen rook te bespeuren. Jeong Jeong zag al dat dit uren kon gaan duren voor de thee warm genoeg zou zijn. Hij ging voorzichtig rechtop zitten en leunde tegen de boom aan. 'Geef eens hier, meisje,' zei hij. Gedwee gaf het meisje de kommentjes af. Jeong Jeong nam ze over en verwarmde de thee binnen enkele seconden. Toen gaf hij haar haar eigen kommentje weer terug. Ze keek hem met grote ogen aan. 'U bent een vuurmeester!' riep ze verrukt uit. 'Ja,' zei Jeong Jeong moeizaam en hij liet de warme thee hem verwarmen. Die verrekte kou zat goed in zijn botten. 'Aflevering 7: Het Verzoek' 'Zou u me les willen geven?' vroeg het meisje. Ze straalde. 'Nee,' zei Jeong Jeong beslist. Hij nam een slok van zijn thee. 'Waarom niet?' 'Waarom wel?' 'Ik beloof u dat ik hard zal werken en mijn uiterste best zal doen,' zei het meisje. 'Nee,' antwoordde Jeong Jeong kortaf. Het meisje zuchtte en keek naar de zon, de bron van al het vuur. 'Meester,' zei hij meisje en ze knielde voor hem neer, 'het is heel belangrijk voor mij dat ik leer vuursturen. Ik wil mezelf en degene die me lief zijn kunnen verdedigen. Ik wil weten hoe je licht en warmte kan maken zodat de mensen er van kunnen genieten. Ik ben er heilig van overtuigd dat er nog goede vuurmeesters zijn en dat wil ik bewijzen aan de wereld.' Jeong Jeong keek het meisje verbaasd aan. Hij nam nog een slok van zijn thee. Teveel mensen wilden les van hem hebben en allemaal hadden ze hem teleurgesteld. Zelfs de mensen die beter hadden moeten weten waren hem op korte of lange duur afgevallen. Zelfs Chey was uit de boerderij gevlucht zonder hem te waarschuwen. Nogmaals keek Jeong Jeong naar het meisje. Ze had iets dat hem intrigeerde. Het was iets ongrijpbaars, iets mysterieus. Meer dan dat. Ze leek net als de zon te stralen. Uit een ver verleden herinnerde Jeong Jeong zich een gedicht dat zijn opa hem geleerd had. De Feniksbruid is schoon en mooi, zo stralend als de Zon. De Feniksbruid is lach en lief, zo prachtig als maar kon. Dansend in de gouden regen, spelend op haar zonneharp, naar boven naar haar echtgenoot met Jakobs ladder klom, de Feniksbruid zo warm en speels, naar haar geliefde Zon. Dit meisje had iets bijzonders, maar dat was voor Jeong Jeong niet genoeg om haar aan te nemen als zijn leerling. Dat kind was hooguit acht jaar oud. Zij wist niet eens wat discipline was, laat staan dat ze zou begrijpen dat je het nodig had voor vuursturen. Toch twijfelde Jeong Jeong nog. Ze wilde zich leren verdedigen, niet een ander ten val brengen door middel van vuursturen. Nee, zo moest hij niet denken. Vuur was slecht, vuur was wreed. Met de jaren zou ze wel veranderen in net zo'n monster als Zhao. 'Nee!' antwoordde Jeong Jeong beslist. Het meisje keek op, slikte iets weg en trok zich terug in de schaduwen. Het bleef een tijdje stil in het bos. 'Aflevering 8: Chey en Lin Yee' 'Meester! Meester!' klonk door het bos heen. Jeong Jeong keek verbaasd op van zijn derde kop thee. De kreet werd telkens herhaald tot die onder de boomhut klonk. Jeong Jeong en het meisje spiekte over de rand heen. 'Mannen is grasrokjes,' zei het meisje. 'Lin Yee! Hierboven!' riep Jeong Jeong naar zijn oude maten. De mannen in grasrokjes keken naar boven toe en zagen toen hun meester. Behendig als apen klommen ze naar boven toe. 'Goed u weer te zien, meester,' zei Chey die was meegekomen met Lin Yee en de andere strijders. Jeong Jeong keek de man afkeurend aan. 'Het spijt me vreselijk, meester. Ik wist niets van die explosieven. Ik was slechts een lokaas en ik ben ze in pure razernij achterna gegaan zonder u te waarschuwen,' zei Chey en hij kroop door het stof. Jeong Jeong zuchtte. 'Laten we gaan,' zei hij. Hij zette zijn theekop weg en begon met behulp van Lin Yee en de krijgers naar beneden te klimmen. Chey stond op en keek naar het meisje in de schaduw van de boomstam. 'Wie is dat?' vroeg Chey aan zijn meester. 'Weet ik niet,' antwoordde Jeong Jeong. 'Ik heb hem gered van de admiraal en zijn soldaten,' zei het meisje en ze trad uit de schaduw. Het leek alsof ze een vlinder was die je zag op een plek die je nooit had verwacht. Chey keek eerst naar het meisje en toen naar Jeong Jeong, drie takken lager. 'Is dat waar, meester?' vroeg hij. 'Ja en daar ben ik haar eeuwig dankbaar voor, maar nu ga ik zoek naar een nieuwe slaapplaats en zij gaat terug naar huis,' zei Jeong Jeong mat. 'Ik kan niet naar huis,' zei het meisje en voor het eerst klonk er verdriet in haar stem. Jeong Jeong stopte met klimmen en keek naar het meisje dat over de rand gluurde. 'Ik woonde in de boerderij. De admiraal stormde binnen en ze sloten mijn hele familie op op op zolder. Ik wist te ontsnappen en ging hulp halen, maar niemand wilde me helpen en toen ik terug was...' zei het meisje bijna snikkend, 'Ik zag dat ze u meenamen en mijn opa zei altijd: een vijand van je vijand is jouw vriend.' Wordt vervolgd Om te voorkomen dat er grote lappen tekst op één pagina komen te staan, heb ik, mvs109 de schrijfster, dit verhaal opgeplist over meerdere pagina's die nog kunnen veranderen. Voor wie meer wil weten: Jeong Jeongs leerling: Boek 1 Jeong Jeongs leerling: Boek 3 Jeong Jeongs leerling: Ademen (4) Azelia Jeong Jeong Categorie:Jeong Jeongs leerling Categorie:Jeong Jeongs leerling: hoofdstukken Categorie:Mvs109 Categorie:Mvs109: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal